


you're a greek god to me

by bothpessimistic



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Simon Snow, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Missionary Position, Nail Polish, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, SnowBaz, Table Sex, Top Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, boys in makeup chefs kiss, soft, this is genuinely just soft and sweet and i love these boys, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: "the door slammed shut, its loud presence being much more obvious to simon. he shuddered, finally looking his boyfriend in the eyes.'hey,' baz muttered, a very devious smirk appearing on his face.'hi,' simon replied, barely audible. his robe hung low, exposing his shoulders and collarbones. baz looked at him like he was his next meal. just another piece of flesh to satiate him.'i’m almost sorry that you can’t see yourself. you are literally a greek god, snow,”- - -another snowbaz for brooklyn!!! we love her on this account!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	you're a greek god to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adored_pisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adored_pisces/gifts).



It was Girl’s Day. And for some reason -- that included Simon. 

Once a month, Penelope and Agatha designated a Saturday that they could hang out and be girls. Do each other's makeup, watch dumb reality TV, talk about boys. No work. No school. Just the girls. 

And, of course, since Simon lived with Penelope...he was always around it. He watched in fascination as they sat on the couch for hours, eating sweets and gossiping. The female gender was confusing to him. Maybe that is why he was gay. 

Simon had a date with Baz that day. They were going to a concert and he would spend the night at Baz’s place. The band was unfamiliar to him. That was many of the differences between them: their music taste. He was excited though. 

That morning, he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. It was going to be a late night. Caffeine was what he needed. 

Penelope turned and smiled at Simon. “Good morning, sleepyhead!” She cheered. A pale pink clay face mask sat on her face and her hair was in pigtails. 

Simon scrunched up his face and ran his fingers through his curly mop of hair. 19 and still not a functional adult. “Hi guys,” he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Guys?” Agatha turned violently to face him, the same face mask and hairstyle adjourning her appearance. “It is Girls day, Snow!” 

Simon rolled his eyes and watched as his coffee dripped into his mug. “Fine, ladies,” he said sarcastically. 

“Thank you,” Agatha replied. “Isn’t that concert today?” 

Simon nodded and grabbed his mug of coffee which finished pouring. He added his favorite French vanilla creamer to the mug and took a sip. 

“When is Baz going to be here?” Penelope asked. She was painting Agatha’s nails. For someone who despised the typical female role in society, she sure did love Girls day.

Simon shrugged. “The concert is at 7 and he said he’d be here at 5 but-” 

“Baz comes when Baz feels like coming,” Agatha and Penelope said in unison. 

Simon smiled, taking another sip of his coffee. “I have time anyway. I need to shower and pick out an outfit and such.”  
Agatha and Penelope smiled at each other. They used to despise each other (or at least Simon thought) and now it was like they had the same brain. And when they did this, Simon didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t like this. 

He finished the rest of his coffee. “Uh...I’m going to go take my shower. Please, please don’t do anything stupid,” Simon begged. 

The girls began to giggle and turned away from him. Simon grew even more suspicious but decided to just take his shower. 

Simon took his time showering today, usually, he made it quick and efficient but today, he wanted to relax. Washing his body with his favorite rose-scented body washed and combed and conditioned his curls so every strand was silky and smooth. He shaved too. He wanted to look and feel his best. 

Once he finally got out, he got out and dried off. Simon put on his favorite fluffy bathrobe, combed through his wet hair and made his way to his bedroom. 

But before he could do so, he heard a faint shout from Penelope: “No, Snow! Come here!” 

Simon groaned but complied anyway. “Ugh, fine. Let me put underwear on at least.” 

“We don’t mind!” Agatha called back, faint giggles coming from where they were. Simon hated his best friends sometimes. 

Ignoring her offer, Simon went into his bedroom and put on a pair of boxers, using the bathrobe to cover the rest of him. He didn’t like where this was going. 

Agatha and Penelope sat on the floor in front of the TV, watching Clueless. Instead of face masks, Agatha was laying down with tea bags on her eyes and Penelope was playing with different lipstick colors. 

“The fuck do you guys need?” Simon asked. It was getting close to noon and when it came to dates with Baz, he liked to put work into his appearance. It was the only time he gave himself the time to look nice. 

Penelope turned to him, a grin plastered on her face. “We wanna do your makeup.” 

“Wha-” Simon asked, quizzically. 

“You would look so cute! Baz would love it,” Agatha protested, knowing Simon well enough to know that he would try and fight it. 

Simon shouldn’t be afraid to wear makeup. Even Baz dipped his fingers into a little eyeliner and eyeshadow sometimes. The man even got his brows done monthly. But Simon was afraid. 

He liked makeup on other people. Thought it was an art form how they could color and sculpt their faces into the ideal way they want to look. It was underappreciated. 

There was no point in arguing so he just nodded and sat next to Penelope on the floor, sighing to himself slightly. 

“I’m just going to do your eyeshadow and maybe some blush or somethin’” Penelope commented, more to herself than anything. There was a large stack of makeup on the coffee table that intimidated Simon. 

He didn’t make any comment on the colors she was pulling out. His eyes were closed. Penelope swept powders and minerals all over his face with different sized brushes. It was kind of fun.

Simon felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was Agatha. “Can I do your nails?” She asked, politely. “I’ll do it like a nice light color.” 

Simon smiled, holding his hands out. “This is kind of relaxing, not going to lie.” 

Penelope and Agatha giggled, continuing to fawn over him. “Do you get Girl's day now?” Penelope asked, brushing a fluffy brush over his eyelid. 

“I get Girl's day now,” he laughed. 

After a little, the doorbell rang. Simon didn’t pay much attention to it. He had wet nails and a powdered face. There were more important things to worry about. 

Penelope got up, wiped her hands on her kitten-patterned pajama pants, and ran to the door. Simon watched as Agatha finished his left hand. She had chosen a pale yellow color with a coat of gold glitter on top. “You’re the sunshine boy,” she had said. 

“Hey, Basilton!” Penelope cheered as she opened the door, letting the tall, dark vampire in. “You are super fucking early.” 

“I got bored,” Baz shrugged, taking off his leather jacket and throwing it across the arm of the couch. “Is it Girl’s day?” 

Agatha turned to him and grinned, putting Simon’s hand down. “Hell yeah, it is! You want me to do your nails?” 

Baz coughed. “Uh, I’ll pass. Thanks though, Agatha,” he commented. He turned to look at his boyfriend who was blushing furiously. “Damn, you’re cute.” 

Simon began to blush more but didn’t want to cover his face at the risk of smearing his nail polish. “Don’t look at me, I’ll take it off before we leave.” 

Groaning, Baz squatted down next to him. “Baby, no,” he said softly. “You look so pretty.” 

Simon didn’t even know what he looked like. He gave Penelope the full reigns. She could have done drag makeup and he wouldn’t even know. It was a surprise he was anticipating. 

“Thanks,” Simon mumbled, closing his eyes as Penelope began to work on his face once again. He felt her apply some powder to his cheekbones. His leg was beginning to cramp. 

Baz sat next to Simon and gently picked up his hand, caressing his palm as he did so. “Aw, I get it,” he crooned gently. “You are the sunshine boy.” 

“That’s what I said!” Agatha said loudly. 

Penelope tapped the side of Simon’s face gently. “It is finished, my boy!” 

Baz stood up, pulling Simon up with him and looked at him with awe. Simon could see the wheels turning in his head. He had such a malicious look on his face like he was looking at prey. 

“Agatha, Penelope, do you want to go grab something from the store?” Baz asked, maintaining his grip on Simon’s bicep, not breaking eye contact with him in the slightest. 

“What would we need?” Agatha asked innocently. She bled fucking purity, Simon decided. 

Penelope shook her head and grabbed the blonde girl's hand. “They are going to fuck, Agatha. Let’s go walk to the corner store and get a slushie.” 

Agatha pouted. “We are in our pajamas, though.” 

Penelope shrugged and pulled her out of the apartment. She bid them goodbye, winking directly at Simon. 

The door slammed shut, its loud presence being much more obvious to Simon. He shuddered, finally looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Hey,” Baz muttered, a very devious smirk appearing on his face. 

“Hi,” Simon replied, barely audible. His robe hung low, exposing his shoulders and collarbones. Baz looked at him like he was his next meal. Just another piece of flesh to satiate him. 

“I’m almost sorry that you can’t see yourself. You are literally a Greek god, Snow,” he said, dropping himself to Simon’s ear. He licked the shell, causing Simon to shutter. 

“I-I have to get ready,” Simon protested anxiously. 

Baz rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist. “We have hours, Snow,” he growled. “Fucking hours, don’t worry about it.” 

Simon nodded, allowing himself to be kissed by his boyfriend. The kiss was sweeter than anything at first but it grew hungry and passionate in no time. Baz began to thrust his tongue into Simon’s mouth, grinding slightly against him. 

Baz slowly moved them near the kitchen table. They have fucked out in the open before. Simon grew to learn that Baz had an exhibitionist kink. He didn’t mind it. 

Swiftly, Baz picked Simon up like he weighed nothing and sat him on the wood table. The robe fell into a puddle on the tile floor. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous, my love,” Baz muttered. He ran his hands down Simon’s soft thighs, bringing himself closer in between his legs. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Simon couldn’t speak, small pants falling from his mouth as Baz began to grind himself up against his groin. He pulled at his shirt, lifting it over his head, leaving Baz in nothing but his skinny jeans. 

“A-Are we about to do this on the kitchen t-table?” Simon said, exasperated. “Where everyone eats?” 

Baz shushed him, tugging lightly on his golden curls, exposing his throat. “I know you have Clorox wipes under the sink,” he chuckled in such a way that...got Simon going. 

With that, Baz wrapped his arms around Simon’s lithe figure and began to suck on his neck. Simon sighed softly, letting his fingers dance around Baz’s back. 

“P-Please,” Simon begged. 

Baz smirked, stepping back from his lover. Simon watched as Baz pulled his belt off and slid out of his jeans. He kept the belt in his hand and walked towards Simon, still grinning deviously 

He used his free hand to push Simon’s chest slightly. “Lay down on your back with your hands above your head.” 

Simon giggled a little bit and did what he was told. After he followed his directions, Baz pulled him by his hips so he was in between his legs. He took the belt and tied it around his boyfriend’s wrists, pulling it tight. A little too tight. 

“Ow,” Simon whispered, flinching a little. 

Baz’s face filled with concern and loosened it a tad. “I’m sorry, baby. Is that better?” 

Simon nodded and smiled as Baz began to kiss up to his chest. He loved giving Simon hickies all over his body. He knew it was a pain to cover them up, but he didn’t care. 

“You got lube, love?” Baz asked. He tucked a curl behind Simon’s ear which made him blush. 

“Y-Yeah, in my side table drawer -- ah!” He moaned as Baz bit his ear. 

Baz smirked and got up, running to Simon’s bedroom. He came back in under a minute, lube bottle in hand, readjusting himself back in between his lover’s long legs. 

“Do you want prep?” Baz asked. He always asked but Simon liked the light pain that came with going in without prep. It felt more natural to him. 

Simon responded with a head shake which caused Baz to slick up his dick, place Simon’s legs on his shoulders and slowly slide into him. 

Simon moaned loudly, tossing his head back and shaking slightly. That was Baz’s favorite thing. How Simon writhed and moved when he was under him. It was like petting a cat. Absolutely magnificent. 

“You’re so fucking tight, baby,” Baz muttered. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Oh, it was so sweet. Simon was so used to kinky, hard sex with Baz (his hands were tied up for Merlin’s sake.) He loved that kind of sex but he cherished the soft moments. 

Baz hit his prostate dead-on at that moment. Simon whined, arching his back off the table slightly causing Baz to grin. 

“Pretty, pretty boy,” Baz said more to himself than to Simon. How did he get so lucky? 

Baz began to thrust harder, allowing Simon’s long legs to settle at his hips. He kept his hands settled on Simon’s waist. 

Simon kept releasing soft moans and sighs. “B-Baz, I’m not gonna-”

“Last?” Baz interrupted. “Just let go whenever you want, baby, and I’ll follow.” 

Baz pressed more kisses onto Simon’s collarbones, following the pattern of hickeys that he left there. He moved up to his neck. Then his face. Then his soft parted lips. 

“B-Baz!” Simon cried into Baz’s mouth. With that, he came. Untouched, which Baz found fucking hotter than shit. It got all over both their stomachs. 

With a couple more thrusts, Baz allowed himself to cum inside Simon. Simon loved that as much as Baz loved when Simon came untouched. It was a mutual relationship after all. 

And they stayed like that for a while. Cum dripping down Simon’s thighs, Baz breathing sweet nothings into Simon’s ear. It was a moment for sure but they both knew Penelope and Agatha would be back soon. 

“Do you think you can walk, love?” Baz asked gently.

Simon could but he didn’t want to so he shook his head. “Too sore,” he whined. 

Baz chuckled, picking him up and carrying him to his bathroom. He sat him down on the counter. The cold tile did not feel great against his bare ass. 

“Let me grab you a washcloth,” Baz said, walking into the hallway and towards the linen closet. 

Simon realized he hadn’t seen his makeup yet so he looked in the mirror. He shocked himself to say the least.

His cheeks and nose were a soft pink color. His eyes were brushed with a light mauve, lined with some sparkly, gold eyeliner. His eyelashes were long and dark and curled. And his face had traces of glitter but he could tell it had all originated from his cheekbones. 

Sex tends to ruin makeup. Or make it better. Simon hadn’t decided yet. 

He was still smiling to himself when Baz returned with a washcloth. He ran water over it and began to wipe down Simon’s stomach. 

“See? A Greek God,” Baz said, kissing his shoulder. “I’m always right.” 

Simon nodded. “Yeah, makeup is kind of cool. Kind of dirty though.” 

“I was gonna make you dirty anyway, Snow,” Baz teased, wiping his own stomach off and tossing the rag into the hamper. 

With that, he lifted Simon once more and carried him to his bed. He wrapped a soft blanket around him and laid down next to him. 

“Baz, we have to get ready,” Simon whined once more. 

“Hours, Snow,” Baz argued, pulling him close. “Let’s just have some cuddle time.” 

And with that, they were entwined once more. The world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my loves! so the coronavirus? amiright? yeah, no work and no school so i might try and post more. so give me requests! i will literally do every request i receive because i have NOTHING to do!!! humor me, pleeeeaasseee. 
> 
> also, sad news, i am no longer friends with someone who has my wayward son book. i spent 20 dollars on preorder for that! and im too anxious to ask for it back!!! what ever will i dooooooo? >:( 
> 
> to be honest, my last fic didn't do that great and it was a fic i was super proud of so i was kind of in a rut. idk. it's fanfic but it was fic i actually put my heart in. it was long. i get that 100% but it still kind of sucked. BUT IM BACK BABY!! 
> 
> so yeah, give me fucking requests, please
> 
> also, someone asked recently (this isn't me begging for money trust me) but my venmo is @miaisbroke_ if you want to support me. im not charging for requests or anything and don't feel obliged to like send me money because it is a rough time for most but it was something a couple people have asked for so, it's there. :) i feel gross doing this lol 
> 
> anyhow, i LOVE YALL. your support and reads and comments mean the world to me. so thank you! le's get through this together. :)


End file.
